Blue Mary/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Blue Mary. In Battle Fatal Fury 3 Win Quotes *"And I'm the weaker sex?" *"So you're Andy Bogard. Call me when you've healed. Kiss, kiss, blondie." (Vs. Andy) *"I'm one of a kind!" (Vs. Herself) *"No one calls me "honey" and keeps their spleen!" (Vs. Bob) *"No technique, no victory. Take a rest, Igor." (Vs. Igor) *"Geese, shmeese. You're just a weak old geezer." (Vs. Geese) *"Nothing but weirdos. Cop or no cop." (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Too bad, I only go for stronger men in clothes." (Vs. Joe) *"I hate losing streaks, and you aren't so beautiful anymore, toots." (Vs. Mai) *"The mystery deepens. Even this guy knows of the scrolls." (Vs. Sokaku) *"You and your brother have such nice eyes. Call me when the swelling goes down." (Vs. Terry) *"Hey! Get back here, you eunuch! I knew I should have snapped his neck when I had the chance!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"You call yourself a ninja? You're just too weak, dear." (Vs. Andy) *"Lose to you? Wa, hah, hah!" (Vs. Billy/Geese/Herself/Yamazaki) *"Wow, Bob, that was fun!" (Vs. Bob) *"Whoops, don't know my own strength. Sorry." (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu/Duck/Franco/Hon Fu/Kim/Sokaku) *"Now that we're finished, I'll take the stun gun. It's scary out there!" (Vs. Joe) *"I hate weaklings. Take a hike, scum!" (Vs. Terry) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"Heh, heh. Fallen right into my trap!" *"You're as cool as bell-bottoms!" (Vs. Andy) *"Geese's thugs sure are tough!" (Vs. Billy) *"You just ain't got what it takes!" (Vs. Herself) *"Let me wipe your sweat, pal." (Vs. Cheng) *"You're good, but come on!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"You're funky. I like you!" (Vs. Duck) *"I sense true evil in your bones!" (Vs. Geese) *"That's your best? Go home, cop!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"I like wild guys, not gross ones!" (Vs. Joe) *"You're far too overconfident!" (Vs. Krauser) *"Blood does not match your clothes." (Vs. Laurence) *"Please, no tears. Just laugh it off!" (Vs. Mai) *"You turn me on, you stud!" (Vs. Terry) *"You are one tough devil!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"To put it kindly, you're a pathetic weenie!" *"What a wimp. Try again later, chump!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"This isn't about logic. It's about smashing your face in!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"A first-rate warrior wins without lifting a finger." The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"OK! Uh oh! I wonder where I got that line?!" Lose Quote *"No good...I can't give up this soon..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Everyone knows their limits. You just got more than others." *"I have no pity for you. You disgrace us battlers." *"Like my command sambo? It kicks in KOF battles." *"It's been a while... Hate to bloody a buddy..." (Vs. Women Fighters Team) *"You cannot escape. Now tell me what's what!" (Vs. NESTS Team) *"You're not yourself. Don't hold back for my sake." (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"I can't even trust my teammates. Just what've I got myself into?" *"I won, so guess WHO is going to be WHO's partner?" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Did you try to fake me out? ...Not very good at it, huh?" *"Phew! What a workout! We'll do it again! See you later!" *"Try using your brain. I can read you like a book." *"You can't escape my polished articular moves with force!" *"Is it true you try to hit on all the girls?" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Try opening up a little, huh? I used to be like you. It sucks." (Vs. K'/Gato/Leona/Iori) *"You tried to knock me out with every blow. Lighten up, pal!" (Vs. Shen) *"I've had it with you! Don't make promises you can't keep!" (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Anton, we're going home!" *"Are you fighting to win? Or are you satisfied hearing, "Good match?"" *"I'd hang it up, buddy. Or go back to the drawing board." *"You've got no skill to your attacks. You need to read the game, like chess!" *"Looks like your repertoire's run out. You can't use the same tricks every year, eh?" (Vs. Malin) *"Try to overpower me with your size? It's not what you have but how you use it!" (Vs. Maxima/Tizoc) *"...W-What happened to you, Terry? You know I hate seeing you like this..." (Vs. Terry) *"I'm sorry for kicking your behind. ...But the beer is on me." (Vs. Vanessa) The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A Introduction - response to Xiao Lon Kowai wa ne anata? Are you afraid, right? Category:Quotes